Hate me, Love me, Obey me
by Loi Akatsuki
Summary: WARNING: HARD YAOI 18 . This story is about Deidara's life as Sasori's sex slave. When I say 18 and rate this M I really mean it. Male x Male Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**Warning: BDSM and hard yaoi contained. And when I say that I really mean it. **

I stopped my car on the side of the road. Hunting time.

The bar was full of people. Talking, chatting, drinking… I gazed at the crowd. Nothing special. I ordered a drink and sat in the corner. Watching. Listening.

It was around one in the morning when something finally caught my eye. In the VIP room opposite to me sat a short haired blond. Around 14, I guess. He was with his sister. It's great to see that the bar is getting emptier by the second. I sat there like a hawk watching his prey and waited for my chance to spring and get hold of what is going to be mine.

I smirked at the sight of the elder blond with long hair leave for the washroom with her friends. The kid was alone.

I went into the room with quick strides and closed the door. The teen didn't even have time to ask anything, I yanked off his pants slammed into him with experienced speed. With my fingers in his mouth, he was silent. Only low moans escaped from his throat. His warm ass gave me the best feeling I had in months. _I know it. _I thought as his ass's muscles tensed. _He is the one I am here for._

The blond was tied up and gagged within the minute. I threw him into my car and fled. From my rearview mirror I saw his sister rush out, looking around frantically. I immediately turned around the corner, driving away from the crime scene as fast as I could. I couldn't hold my smile when I saw the teen trying to wriggle out of the bondage. I hit the brake and turned around to drug him. Eyes closed, he lay perfectly still in my back seat at once.

This is going to be so much fun.


	2. Chapter 1 - Test Run

Chapter One

The boy opened his eyes finding his hands tied behind him. Still having duct tape on his mouth, I grabbed his short blond hair to examine him carefully.

We had reached my house in the forest about an hour ago. I placed him on a sitting mattress at the corner of my bedroom. Chaining handcuffs on his wrists which was attached to the wall was a pleasure. I positioned him as kneeling on the sitting mattress. Just the sight of this was appealing enough.

I could say I was not disappointed on him. His face was beautiful. I pulled off the duct tape with force. There, I got him screaming for help almost immediately, calling me a bastard, rapist... stuff like that.

"We are in the depths of a forest. There's not a soul nearby. Go on, scream all you like."

He silenced and gazed at me with unspoken hatred. Of course. I raped him and kidnapped him. I don't blame him for that.

"Why do that to me?" He spoke curtly, not showing his emotions.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like doing so."

The blond kid didn't seem to like my answer. I shut him up by speaking first. "Calm the fuck down, kid. Why not tell me your name so I can address you properly?"

"I'm not going to listen to you." Was the reply.

I turned around and let out a dramatic sigh. "Seems to me you are not suitable for staying here..." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me. I could almost hear his surprise. I pulled a cupboard's door open, producing a gun. "Seems to me that it would be better if I end your life here and now."

I couldn't resist smirking in amusement. He tried to struggle free of his bonds, but of course, failed. He backed away against the wall as I stepped towards him. His cries of fear were music to my ears. I clicked the shutter. Now he had his back against the wall, while I had my gun pressed against his forehead. I can feel his shivers and trembles. I could see his eyes staring to water. I was so enjoying this.

"Goodbye."

_Click._

"My name is Deidara!"

Right, my gun was not loaded. I laughed at my own little prank at my new companion. He just sat there, petrified. Tears rolled down his eyes. He was breathing really hard, trying to calm himself down.

"Right, sooooo..." I said to Deidara in my carefree way. "My name is Sasori. However, due to the fact that you are a little prey I caught, you shall call me Sasori-sama or simply just Danna."

"D-danna..." He mumbled.

"Yep. Now, do you know what you are going to do here?"

"No."

"All you have to do from now on is to obey me and please me. Satisfy my needs. That's all." I looked into his eyes which showed me the dread towards his future. "Now, let me get to know you more."

After being thrown onto my bed, the brat's clothes were ripped apart, showing me his naked body.

It was brilliant. His skin was pale and smooth, perfect for kissing on. I licked his soft pink nipples, which turned hard under my teasing. My trail of kisses landed on his abdomen. Hmm. "A little bit of extra fat here."I mumbled. "Starving you a bit would clear it up."

All these time the brat was biting his lip to prevent moaning. I wonder how well he would handle this. My lips reached the final place for getting him warmed up – his cock. Just the feeling of my lips brushing the tip made all the muscles in Deidara's body tense. As I took it in my mouth, licking and sucking, I noticed him grabbing the bed sheets. His fought to close his mouth, but his lips were soon rolled down his chin. He couldn't hold it any longer. Deidara tilted up his head and let out a loud moan – a moan which got me more turned on than ever.

Leaving his erection alone, I flipped Deidara around. With his ass facing upwards, I quickly grabbed the lube from my shelf and poured it inside. Along with that, I got two fingers in too, rubbing the walls of his ass with lube while widening the hole. With Deidara's moans in the background crying for mercy, I slammed into him for the second time within the night. I moved in and out of him while forcing him to look at me by tugging his hair. His blue eyes watered in pain. Or pleasure, perhaps? Sometimes these two feelings happen to be the same thing.

"Here goes." I released into him with a grunt. Feeling satisfied, I watched as he cum too.

"Fun?" I asked him.

He was silent. I can only hear the deep breathing sounds of Deidara. I flipped him over so he faced me. He looked away from me. I could see his facial expression. It was the face of someone who was hurt mentally. His face flushed with all the unwanted excitement and his eyes glimmered with tears of agony.

Just the way I wanted him to be.

"I said," I repeated, "isn't this fun?"

Silence.

"This is how you are going to spend the rest of your life. You are now _my_ uke. Or, if you want to put it that way, you are my sex slave. You'd better obey me, or else," I put on my shirt and pulled up my pants, "I'll make sure you will regret."

"U-understood, Danna..." Deidara whimpered.

I nodded in approval.

"Now, listen up! I have my rules here. Disobey them... and you're going to be punished."


	3. Chapter 2 - Morning

I woke up finding myself alone on my bed. It was later in the morning than I expected. I climbed off the bed and took a shower, getting myself prepared for another day of spending time with my new friend.

The dining room was well prepared, just the way I wanted it. A perfect breakfast all set on the table, as well as an abashed face trying to hide from my gaze. Deidara stood naked next to the table, hands trying to conceal his private parts.

"G-good morning, Sasori no Danna."

"Good morning." I stared at him, waiting for him to response.

"I, uh…" He lowered his head, eyes looking at everywhere but me. "Danna, m-must I really say t-that? I'll sound like a total… slut, I – "

"Quit your mumbling and say what you're ordered to!" I spoke with a touch of annoyance. "Unless you're trying to tell me you forgot your lines?!"

There, there. Deidara's uke face. Hearing my voice, he shuddered. He looked like he was ready to cry. I had to refrain myself from taking him on the spot. I watched as the blonde kid took out all his courage, looked up to meet my eyes, as asked, "Danna, would you like any," he choked on his own words, "a-any morning b-blowjob or sex…?"

I grinned at his words. I forced him to say those, yes I did, but hearing him say it made me feel so powerful.

"A blowjob would really fill my need for the day."

"Yes, Danna."

The teen crawled on his knees towards me as I settled myself on the chair. I unzipped my pants. "Suck."

The pleasure made me throw my head back a wail. He was extremely good at that. The tongue rolled on the tip, and way inside, then back again. I usually would not prefer too much teeth, but his nibbles were fantastic. I tugged on his hair mercilessly and pushed his head further towards me. He coughed. I was gagging him. Seeing his facial expression was erotic enough, and what was happening drove me towards my climax.

"I-I'm gonna…" I grunted right before my release.

Deidara drank a good many of it, obviously. His face was stained with the milky white liquid. I ordered him to lick the cum on his face clean, and then those near my cock. I tilted up his chin with two fingers.

"Thanks for the service, Dei-chan. You were surprisingly good." I smiled wickedly. "Looking forward to the fun tonight. Now eat your breakfast on the other side of the table. I will be at work until six tonight. Meanwhile, you will be locked in a room of yours. There's where I put my _toys_. Feel free to _play alone_ when I'm out!" I gave him a wink as I finished up my breakfast.

His shocked face was priceless.

...

I turned the key of the lock and went off to work with the images of Deidara sucking my dick. His face full of terror; the tears of shame coming from the bowels of his eyes; the trembling, naked body of his.

It seemed to me that Deidara was not in the least bit able to deal with being naked at all times. I just wanted to see his smooth skin and beautiful bodyline when I'm home. It would be perfect if he had long hair, just like his sister. I would be able to play with it all the time, and smell it. And brush his hair in the morning. Deidara was so close to my perfect uke, just like Orochi-

No. No, not him. Not him again.

I peered at my watch and ran the rest of the way. I'm not overly fond of being late.

And not of the memories either.


	4. Chapter 3 - Someone Like You

After I returned home from work, I dashed to Deidara's room immediately. I hope I hadn't starved him to death or something. No food was given to him for lunch, since I wanted him to cut down some fat. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door.

Deidara was lying on the bed, asleep. It's amazing how my racket didn't wake him. I closed the door behind me quietly, not wanting to wake him up.

I put down the bag of groceries I bought just now and lay on the bed, right next to Deidara. I leaned closer to scrutinize his beauty, plus taking a picture with a camera before he had the chance to resist ( to keep the memory of this moment eternal, of course). His chest rose and fell in his deep breathing, with all his facial muscles relaxed. There was nothing that I've seen more peaceful than that steady and quiet intake of air. But behind his closed eyelids were droplets of tears that sparkled against the dim vermillion light of dusk. Suddenly, he flinched. The tear rolled down his pale face. He was shaking his head, mumbling words I couldn't catch.

"Deidana!" Deidara opened his eyes with a start, plus sitting up and bumping real hard on my head.

"Kuso! Learn to wake up properly, brat!"

He gasped. "Sasori no Danna! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know you are here, like, suddenly, I didn't mean to – "

"Dreamt of your sister?"

He seemed surprised at my question, and nodded in response. "And my mother too."

"But not your father?"

"He died two years ago."

For the first time since our encounter, I felt feelings towards him other than lust. I discovered that he was actually a person with rather sad a past, I have seen it in his eyes. Somehow, the azure-coloured eyes reflected the feelings of sorrow and also the tough side of him. I felt bad for asking such a question.

"I am sorry."

"It's fine." Deidara replied. "I didn't know you were so interested in me, Danna. I thought you only wanted me to be an obedient pet that you can order around…"

I gave him a hard look. He knew to shut up immediately. Good boy.

"Hungry?"

"Yes Danna."

"Let's cook dinner. You can help me with preparing the ingredients."

"Un."

During the cooking, Deidara's stomach growled for something like 20 times. We didn't speak a word to each other except for "Pass me the leek." Or "Wash this and dice it." The cooking apron seemed a pleasing thing for the brat though. I guess that qualifies as something to wear?

I gave Deidara a surprise by only preparing one big set of dinner. I love surprises! I ordered him to sit on my lap.

When I saw his hesitation, I said, "I'm going to feed you. Now obey me unless you want me to use that whip in your room." He climbed on, pouting and sat down. It's great to see that he's finally being used to taking orders from me.

I fed him a corner of the steak with my fork. Slightly blushing, he opened up. Seeing him being fed somehow makes me feel so good. Coercive, that is. With the same fork we finished up the dinner within half an hour.

I laid down the fork. "Now, Deidara, have you played with any of the toys in your room today?"

He shook his head firmly, eyebrows knitted together.

"If that's the case, this is what you are going to do now. Go back to your room and choose a toy. We're going to have fun with that tonight." I grinned at my own words. "There are still a bit more of those in my room, the cupboard where I place my unloaded gun, remember? You'd better be done before I cleaned all the dishes."

After a bit of threatening, he obeyed like a good dog should.

I wiped the last dish dry and placed it on the rack. There were still no signs of Deidara having a decision made yet. I took off my apron, leaving for his room with some annoyance. Finding his room empty, I headed for my own. From the corridor I can see Deidara sitting on the floor with hands against it, supporting his weight from the back.

"Hey stupid brat haven't I told you to – " I was cut off by seeing what Deidara was staring at with a shocked expression on his face.

My closet, which should be locked, was opened, probably with a bent paper clip, right there on the floor. Deidara did it, obviously. But how should I explain to him about the preserved human body inside?

Apparently, I turned the preserved body into some sort of mannequin, adding joints on it to make it more puppet-like. I still find this work extremely picturesque, and yet grotesque at the same time. The silver hair was as flowing as usual; the fake lenses I put in to replace the eyes were still as sparkly; the muscles are a bit too rigid, to be honest; and the pale skin turned slightly greyish, but still, it's the same old Orochimaru I used to love with all my heart.

"D-danna…" Deidara began, "Danna, what – I mean, who is this? W-Why is this dead… body here?" Deidara crawled on his knees towards me with eyes still locked on the mannequin. "I'm scared, Danna, please take it away, please…" He wrapped his arms around my legs.

I let out a sigh. Curiosity of a teenager.

"Let me introduce this man to you, Deidara." I said, without any emotion. "This is Orochimaru, the first man to be locked up inside this apartment to fulfil my needs to fuck. He was the first man to do so, and was also the man before you."

I watched Deidara changed from being afraid to being extremely petrified. However, instead of being afraid of the cold corpse, he was terrified of me. I grabbed his wrist when he tried to run, fearing to have the same fate as Orochimaru, obviously.

"Shhh, quiet down." I pulled him close, attempting to calm him by hugging him tightly. "He tried to attack me many times, that's why I decided to kill him, for the sake of my own safety." I could feel his trembles. "Just don't do the same, and you will be fine."

His face was buried in my chest, naked body shivering. "Danna, please don't lie to me." He said with fear in his voice. "I know you are lying."

_What? How did he – _

_**__**I love cliffhangers ;) ****_


End file.
